Galour
This article is about the former Republic of Galour. For the successor states, see North Galour and South Galour. '' The '''Kingdom of Galour' was a nation occupying the west of the Island of Ouranor, existing between year 4 of the Fifth Age to year 75 after which it split into North and South Galour. Throughout the early Fifth Age, Galour emerged as one of the strongest nations in terms of economy and military. Galour was also a founding member of the Guild of Nations which until the civil war, was headquartered in the capital city of Quentin. A strongly Guthixian nation, Galour was ruled by a monarchy. However in the late 60's, the kingdom was struggling as its population split into Saradominist and Zamorakian followers. In the year 65, Zamorakian military officials staged a successful coup which ousted the monarchy, and a 10 years civil war commenced. The Guild of Nations formed in exile in Ardaria, and the once thriving nation turned into one resembling wasteland as followers of the two opposing gods battled for power. As a result, the nation split into North and South Galour in year 75, containing the Zamorakian and Saradominist populations respectively. Prior to the founding of Galour Earliest history dates back to the fourth year of the Fifth Age, where borders were laid down on the newly found island of Ouranor, following a war which had lasted over 50 years. Galour, which gained over half the land space, became the dominant region, and in the hopes of stopping war forever, the new nations which occupied the island signed a peace treaty, forming the Guild of Nations which aimed to stop wars on such a colossal scale happening again. Within years, the mainland kingdoms of Misthalin, Asgarnia and Kandarin had become members of the GN. History King Coal, a former army general who had lead many victories in the wars over Ouranor, became king of the nation, and lead his country through a great prosperity. The three nations on the island of Ouranor grew rapidly, in economy and military strength, the Galour far surpassed them all. It became home to the largest city in the world, Quentin, which occupied the southern region of the kingdom. Galour became a nation of trade and prosperity, and followed Guthixian rule as a result of GN ordinances, which attempted to stop extremist opposing views (Saradominism and Zamorakianism) from causing conflict. The GN, however, failed to stop exactly that. As the nation began to develop even more, economic and military positions became more opposing as high ranking government officials began splitting to either sides of the religions spectrum (Saradomin and Zamorak.) In the end, war was inevitable, and a Zamorakian faction of the army staged a coup which overthrew King Coal's successor, King Snail. With no monarchy, the nation quickly desended into a state of chaos, and the GN headquarters were burned down in shame of failing to stop conflict from happening. Saradominists battled Zamorakians, and as a result of 10 years of fighting, the nation was split into North and South Galour as the GN was set up in exile in Ardaria and regained international support. Although the Kingdom of Galour was split into Saradominist and Zamorakian ruled states, the GN made no complete effort to move Zamorakian citizens to the north and Saradominists to the south, and thus minorities which do not worship the nations chosen god still face ridicule and imprisonment. Category:Rework